


Nightmares

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [31]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, dream death, nothing explicit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint has a nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Clint ran down the old alleyway. He looks back but there’s no one there. He’s trying so hard to remember why he’s running in the first place, but he can’t. All he knows is that he has to run. He has to, or they’re going to catch him. Clint was smaller now. He couldn’t run as fast, but he was nimbler, and he could hide behind things better. 

He ducked behind a dumpster and tried to breathe quietly. Barney had told him to run, and he did. Clint didn’t know where Barney was now, though. He prayed his brother was okay. 

Then he heard running. He peeked a little to see his brother coming his way with someone chasing him. Barney tripped and fell flat into the ground. Trickshot’s figure loomed over Barney. He started crawling away but Trickshot was still following him. Barney stopped when the road came to a stop and walls grew around them.

Barney pleaded. “I swear I saw nothing! It’s Clint you want! He was the one who saw everything!”

Clint’s breathing stopped. What was Barney doing?

"What difference does it make?" Trickshot said, backhanding Barney across the face with his gun. "You already know. And who’s to say you won’t rat me out?"

"I swear I won’t. I swear!" Barney looked absolutely horrified. And as the gun’s barrel faced him, Barney met Clint’s eyes. Barney raised a hand to point and started. "There! Clin-"

BANG!

Trickshot lowered the gun. Clint could still see it smoking. He should really run now. Unless he wants to get caught. If Trickshot ever turns around, he’d see Clint and no doubt kill him. But Clint’s legs won’t move. They’re shaking and won’t move. Clint looked down to see chains binding him in place. He can’t escape.

And then Trickshot turned around.

Clint woke up with a start. He looked around and saw that he was at home. in his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and buried his head in his knees trying to get his breathing back to normal. Clint flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. 

"Clint, it’s me." Phil said, The archer looked up and saw the worried expression Phil was wearing.

"I had a nightmare."

Phil nodded and pulled him in a tight hug. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. It wasn’t real. Nothing can hurt you now, Clint.” Phil lulled. He pulled back just a bit to face the archer. ”Do you wanna go back to sleep or do you wanna talk about it?” He asked. 

Clint really didn’t want to talk about it, plus it was highly unlikely that he’d dream about it again. “Sleep.” He said.

Phil nodded and let go of Clint. He rearranged the pillows and lay on his side. He patted to the space next to him and Clint gladly took it. snuggling as close to Phil as he could. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Clint’s waist and rested his head over Clint’s. He kissed his head goodnight.

Clint knew, that the nightmares would come back. They always did, but as long as Phil was beside him when he woke up; he could always go back to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87780738436/im-posting-this-early-coz-i-might-get-home-late)


End file.
